


Understanding You Is Understanding Me

by FrostCryptid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Trans Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Eddie has something to tell Venom but is a little nervous about it. Venom calms him and listens.





	Understanding You Is Understanding Me

Eddie wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Venom. He knew it would be hard on him trying to find the words and explain some of his scars. His love might even know what was going on with him already but he needed to be clear before Venom got too curious and started asking questions he didn’t want to answer. The thoughts kept him up all night without rest, making him a little irritable the next day while they sat down to write an article.

**Dearheart, would biting off some bad guys’ heads make you feel better?**

No, that wouldn’t help at all. Hunger ate away at him though so he took a break from looking at the blank white screen of where the words for the article should be. Eddie got up, heading for the kitchen before the hunger got any worse. He learned his lesson from when he did accidentally forget to eat while chasing down leads and Venom took over and sniffed out a small group of bad people to eat. They got them home and settled Eddie in for bed.

When he felt Venom move around his heart, feeling protective all of a sudden, he relaxed. After popping in half a bag of tater tots, he wanted to see Venom. Have them hold him while he spoke because it could be for the last time. “Hey, V? Could you, uh, could you come out here? I need to talk to you.”

**Of course.**

When the symbiote made an appearance, they moved to the couch. Venom wanted Eddie as comfortable as possible if he needed to cuddle and Eddie wanted to snuggle up to Venom and be surrounded completely by them. It was a thing they did when the other could feel something was plaguing them and needed comfort. Most times they did it was because they just wanted to though.

**Eddie?**

“I’m going to just spit it out instead of stalling because I know it’ll get confusing if I just don’t stop talking and you have to shut me up somehow. I mean, not that I don’t like when you do it I just want to make sure it comes out. I’m nervous as shit and not entirely sure how to tell you without it being the slightest bit confusing with you being an alien and all. Not that there’s anything wrong with that either! It’s hard to explain.” He only stopped talking after venom lifted a finger to his lips.

**Darling, you’re doing it. Everything will be fine. I’m sure it’s bigger than you think it is. Nothing will make me love you any less.**

Eddie released a breath through his nose and kissed Venom’s finger. “When you’re right, you’re right.” He sighed and buried his face in their chest. “I’m transgender. Meaning I was born a girl like Anne but always felt like a boy and changed myself to how I am now.”

**The scars on your chest, they’re from you changing? When your voice sometimes cracks? Your lower half?**

Eddie nodded without saying a word.

**My love, none of that matters to me. You’re Eddie Brock and you’re mine. Mine forever and always until the end of time. Those who try to tell you otherwise will be eaten and consumed.**

It made Eddie laugh loudly but he felt much better now that his other half knew. “I was just a little worried since some of the people I’ve told in the past have taken it badly and turned on me or left me in the dust and questioning myself again and again.” His parents, some of his friends, and, hell, even the neighbors all hated it.

Venom stayed quiet while stroking Eddie’s back and making sure to keep the other calm while they thought. They felt him relax against them, now knowing nothing has changed between them with the truth out in the open.

**That’s stupid. You are who you are, no matter what gender you are. It doesn’t define you. Why are humans so difficult.**

The question wasn’t meant to be answered and that was fine with Eddie. He was too comfortable, ready to fall asleep without eating the tater tots he had put in for them to share. “Eat when those are done cooking, okay?”

**Sleep. We’ll take care of us.**

So Eddie slept with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little dumb thing I decided to write and came up with even though I know some people have already done it. I'm really happy to be able to write again. Thanks to so many people and a special thanks to Celeste for helping me realize what was going on within myself about my writing. <3
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
